Listen to my Heart
by ClicheKitten
Summary: Basic Overlook: When Botan is let down by love, a certain koorime lifts her up again, to nobodies' greater suprise than his own. HB songfic to BoA's " Every Heart".


Listen to my heart  
  
A H/B songfic by Neko  
  
Neko: I have returned!!!!!1one  
  
Kurama: Yessim, she has. And since I am her favorite character, I will be giving the   
  
credits. Innit that spiffy?  
  
Neko: How trendy. Go on, His Hotness and Smartness  
  
Kurama: [hmhm] Neko does not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho, which is owned by Yoshihiro   
  
Togashi and other people that are not her. She also does not own "Every Heart", which is   
  
owned by the ever-awesome BoA.  
  
Neko: But I do own this fic, and if you steal it, I will feed you to my llama-mongoose.   
  
Kurama: She will.  
  
Neko: And now, on to the fic, yo!   
  
With all seriousness, folks, don't steal my work.  
  
Flames are completely welcome, as will have fun pointing out any and all grammatical   
  
errors that you make.  
  
~If there were many tears falling down,   
  
Every heart would become gentle.  
  
If everybody expresses what they think,  
  
Every heart can be satisfied.~  
  
Tears fell down her pretty face. Botan sobbed, a new bout of salty droplets flowing down   
  
her already damp cheeks. She couldn't believe it. Why had she ever hoped for Koenma to   
  
love her? A few hours ago, that hope had been shattered, like fragile glass. He.... was   
  
marrying another woman. Ayame. The word was heavy on her tongue. She would hate   
  
that name forever.  
  
~I was frightened by the never-ending night,  
  
So I prayed to the distant stars.  
  
In endlessly repeating time,  
  
We were searching for love,  
  
Because we wanted to become stronger.  
  
We look up to the faraway sky.~  
  
The koorime looked up. He was in his favorite refuge, a large elm, in the place that the   
  
kitsune called " the park". Hiei liked it. It was the only place in this concrete jungle were   
  
you could see true beauty. The stars, shining so bright and..... pure. " So close, but so far   
  
away." he thought. Then, his sensitive hearing caught something that could have been   
  
mistaken for moan in the tree. A small sob...  
  
~ The two of us, smiling, meet here,  
  
Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams.  
  
Sadness has no effect on us,  
  
Every heart gains happiness when it flies.~  
  
Botan heard a voice above her. A deep voice. "Hiei!" she called. With feline grace, the   
  
flying shadow landed on his feet. "Hn, ferry onna, why are you out here all alone without   
  
the detective to protect you?" Typical Hiei. " Oh, Hiei, I didn't know you cared." Botan's   
  
voice was dripping with unnatural sarcasm that took the youkai back. Regaining his   
  
composure, Hiei smirked. "Well, at least I don't look like my face has been for a swim."   
  
Ouch. There was silence from Botan. Hiei glanced at her, and was a bit surprised to see   
  
jewel-like tears, sparkling and dancing down her face.  
  
~ In endlessly repeating time,  
  
We know why we are living.  
  
We go through the nighttime laughing,  
  
Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.  
  
Memories of everything has settled,  
  
This is a warm place to be.  
  
The stars separate us from the future,  
  
We are always so brilliant,  
  
So shine.~  
  
Hiei felt, deep inside, that he should find out about this burden. So, digging in his small   
  
bank of kindness, he asked, " What's wrong?" as gentle as he could. Purple orbs met dark   
  
red. Botan wept. She told Hiei about Koenma's marriage, her heartbreak, everything. As   
  
she related these events, Hiei knew. It came to him why he had been feeling this way.   
  
Why he felt so angry.  
  
He was in love.  
  
Specifically, he was in love with Botan.  
  
~ In endlessly repeating time,  
  
We were searching for love,  
  
Because we wanted to become stronger.  
  
We look up to the faraway sky.  
  
In endlessly repeating time,   
  
We know why we are living.   
  
We go through the nighttime laughing,  
  
Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.~  
  
Botan looked at Hiei. "Hiei, why is my love never returned?" Silence. Her eyes met his. "   
  
Hiei, I... think I know who I truly love. You." "Hn" Hiei leaned in. " If you think your   
  
love is not returned, you really are stupid." He kissed her. Then, at that moment, Botan   
  
knew she would always belong here.  
  
~Owari~   
  
Note: I might make this more than a oneshot if it is on demand. I dedicate this to all my friends  
  
I heart you guys. ^___^ 


End file.
